Game log
by Baird
Summary: Fanfics of various games.
1. Final Fantasy I

**Light**

They awoke with a start, unaware of their surroundings.

A forest. Dark, shadowy trees, and the hint of civilization between the branches, of a ivory city, gleaming like a pale moon. The sun was overhead.

They saw each other. It was strange, as if they hadn't known this moment was any different than any other moment in their small, instantaneous lives. Slowly and tediously, they got to their hands and knees, blinking their eyes, staring, listening. There were noises, sounds in the woods.

The woman, rubbing her hands together, was trying to stave off some kind of cold. A bird flashed above in the trees, and her eyes, calm and strange, followed the shadow.

"What?.." one of the men asked. He had flashy red hair, and a strong face. His gaze whipped to a dark spot in the trees, and then there was a great scream.

A flash of metal, and the spilling of blood. The red-haired man, a maniacal look on his face, gripped the thrown spear, wincing from the wound in his arm. He launched the spear back into the woods, and a moment later, figures began to scurry from the darkness into the open, into the sunlit glade where the people lay, naked and now on their feet.

The green-faced creatures hobbled toward them, gripping steel spears and gibbering in a forced language.

The creatures advanced, and began striking with their spears. First to fall was the dark-haired man with red eyes. One spear stuck him in the side, and he fell to the earth, hissing through his teeth. Lightning flashed in his eyes, and he gripped the spear of the goblin, forcing the creature with a pull to the ground, but the goblin fell into him.

The red-haired man swiftly grabbed the goblin's tunic, took the spear, and stabbed the creature through the neck. He held up the twitching carcass, snarled, and the other goblins scurried away.

The man with red eyes groaned and collapsed onto the earth, clutching his arm.

"Don't move," the red-haired man said. "You'll only cause it to bleed more."

"Here," the woman said as she braced the man's wound. "You there," she motioned to the slender man with hazel eyes, "give me something to tie the wound with."

The slender man, unspoken, walked up to the fallen goblin and tore part of his tunic, and then handed the cloth to the woman.

She made quick use of it. The man with red eyes winced, but the pain fell away, and his face lightened.

"Thank you," he said.

She nodded, and looked around at the men. "What is going on?"

The man with red hair stood there for a moment, staring blankly, and then said, "I have no memory."

"Neither have I," the slender man said. "This is a strange wood. What is this place?"

"It is a place we must go out from," the woman replied.

"I hear a city to the east," the wounded man said.

"You hear a city?" the red-haired man asked. He gazed strangely at the wounded man. "I hear nothing except for the rustle of leaves."

"There are voices, a great many voices," the wounded man replied.

"Then let us go," the woman said. "We must tend to this man's wounds."

The woman helped the wounded man onto the shoulders of the other men. They grunted, but soon felt the weight shift, and wound their way towards the city.


	2. Legends of Kronia

**Pilate  
Legends of Kronia   
9-12-05**

This strange land is filled with oddities. My travels have taken me far, and this is no more similar to anything I have known before. It is a land of strange caves that lead to other worlds, and of cities perched on the edge of illusion. Cities in the middle of a vast plain, with no centrality or theme, with empty shops, a land of ghost towns and vagrant birds and monkeys.

Indeed, the monkeys may be the strangest. For as I set upon this land, the animals surrounded me, and hardly did I see another soul, save for the small dragonmen who wandered about aimlessly, and their guardians who although they claimed they were to protect the dragonmen, when I noticed the dragonmen in danger, they merely watched, a glaze of contentment on their faces as if they had nothing better to do.

I remember walking through a grove of trees and coming upon a curious ground in which I saw a madman slaying these so-called guardians and their dragons. There was a certain gleam in his eye, which I have not seen for a long time in my wanderings. He was intent on his job, of killing, but as to what purpose, I do not know. The guardians and their dragons kept coming, but hardly could they protect themselves against this fiend.

I quickly departed that area and went to the docks, in order to buy myself a ticket off this strange land, but the dockmaster wanted such an exorbitant amount of money, I could not pay him. I then asked him if he needed any help, but he replied that he had enough sailors on board, but he did tell me to try in the local caves to see if the my work of professional rare hunting might come of some consequence.


	3. Final Fantasy: Blackmoon Prophecy

**Final Fantasy: Blackmoon Prophecy   
9-13-05**

The tireless castle walls were strong, study. Vahn felt the stone bricks against his back, and he knew they were unshakable. He knew in his soul, beneath everything. The dragoon castle would never fall, it could not fall. It was the only thing holding the lands together.

Vahn commanded the army. They fell to his orders. And even so, he believed, that meant he should have temperance, some residual moment of peace which allowed him to reason with not only himself, but those outside, those beings who captured the moments of perception.

General Braak was no pushover. Taken as his army collapsed beneath him, five dragoons had to hold him down as he was captured. He was not taken easily. Vahn had Terius as proof of that. Terius had been a good soldier, but during the night, Braak strangled him with a tent cord, and took off into the night. It took seven dragoons at full speed to bring General Braak down. He had killed three men.

Vahn knew Terius from childhood. They had both gone to the same school, and grown up during the war.

But Braak was there now, in his cell, and he never did give up. You had to give it to the man. He was like a dog chained, who never stopped fighting.

"Shut up," Vahn said.

But the general would not. Vahn had been standing in this cell for hours, watching the general, waiting until he would break. But Vahn felt as if he would break.

Dragoon Darius was standing next to the stairs. He wore the armor of a fledging combat officer, the hard, black armor, colored like ash. His face wore the same grim visage. He had that same sort of temperance as General Braak did, although he did not wear it out of honor. He wore it out of a self-controlled pride in himself, in his abilities, in his mind and his strength.

"You will be executed tomorrow, you dog," Darius said as he strolled over to the general's cell. "I will have that honor of doing so."

Vahn stared open-mouthed at Darius. There was no execution scheduled. The residing king, the dragoon general Adder, would have never ordered such a thing. Yet he could not ploy this down, and risk losing face and command in front of their most high-ranked prisoner.

"Darius, stand down! You are not to speak of such things to him," Vahn said, stepping towards Darius and staring him down.

Darius laughed, as if he expected his gesture to call down Vahn.

"Darius!" A dragoon appeared at the stairs, his face flush. "Step away from the cell!" That was Hans, third in command of the dragoons, second to Vahn.

"Or what?" sneered Darius. "Oh, right, so the two of you haven't taught this prisoner his place yet, so you leave it up to other, lower-ranked dragoons to do the job for you."

"You could never understand, Darius," Hans said. "That would require honor."

Darius rushed at Hans with a blinding speed that surprised even Vahn, and sent Hans crashing into the wall.

"I have more honor than you'll ever have!" Darius howled. He gripped his hands into fists, the leather of his gloves cracking under his grip. Darius kicked Hans in the stomach, and then angrily stomped up the stairs of the castle. His footsteps could be heard as Vahn came up to Hans.

"Are you all right?" Vahn asked.

Hans, with some pain, pushed himself against the wall, and sat right-side up.

"Yes," Hans grimaced. "I should not have said that. That boy has more pride than anyone I know. It was a mistake to call him down."

"You are above rank! He must learn his place," Vahn replied calmly, helping Hans up to his feet.

"No matter," Hans replied. "General Adder wanted to speak with you, Vahn. He said it was important, so I came down here right away."

Vahn nodded. General Adder hadn't called upon him much since the dragoon force had occupied the kingdom of Branch and taken the castle. They had managed to stop the war, but in the stead, were left with the management of a simple country, and as most of Branch were small merchants and farmers, hadn't really needed to exercise physical force yet. Vahn was the leader of the military, and mostly, save for a few scuffles, hadn't been forced to draw the sword yet. Soldiers like Darius were the affects of that, not having much to do, and feeling the need to find excitement or blood elsewhere.

"You get that looked at," Vahn said. "I'll make sure Darius knows his place."


End file.
